


Going Down

by SmartKIN



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (for about 5 seconds), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Making Out, Merlin is Not Amused, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Eggsy are confronted with security guards during a mission they pretend to be lovers—until they have to pretend no longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> This movie has taken over my life, I am Hartwin trash, pass it on.
> 
> My tumblr, should you be interested in that sort of thing: [lloydoholic](http://lloydoholic.tumblr.com)

They edged quietly through the dim corridor, past office doors and meeting rooms, but so far they had encountered not a soul. It should be nothing more than an easy in-out kind of mission, but lately their gigs had turned south too often for anybody’s liking—even Eggsy’s—so they were particularly careful and tried to make as little noise as possible. Which was fucking hard in these shoes, thank you very much.

Eggsy didn’t mind seeing a little action now and then, especially if it gave him a front row seat to Harry Hart kicking ass. The man was a beautiful force of nature when he took down his enemies, all precise movements, not a single step out of place, no bullet wasted. It was like watching a tightly scripted choreography with Harry as the star dancer.

So yeah, Eggsy didn’t usually mind too much if they ran into trouble, as long as they got out without so much as a scratch. But even he had to admit that it was getting ridiculous. Maybe Harry and him had so much awesomeness between the two of them that the universe was trying to balance it out a little.

But so far, everything was working according to plan. Funny enough, the security company that owned this particular floor of the office building had been surprisingly easy to break into. If it weren’t so paramount that they remain undetected Eggsy would be tempted to leave behind a couple of post-it notes with suggested improvements. It was scary, in a way, because this company was responsible for the security systems of several notable politicians. But then, that was kind of why they were here, wasn’t it. Merlin had found out that the company was very liberal with their client information—if the price was right, of course.

They would simply plant a little programme in their system, leech some of their information, and walk out the way they had come in. The next step would then be up to Merlin.

When they reached a corner, Harry stopped for a moment to orient himself—straight on or left?—and Eggsy took his lead. The corridors all looked the same to him, and even though they had both studied the floor plans beforehand, Harry still had decades of experience on him.

Harry came to a decision and they headed left, stopping in front of an office three doors down. This was it.

Eggsy picked the lock while Harry fished Merlin’s enhanced USB drive out of his breast pocket.

When Eggsy straightened up, Harry held out the flash drive to him.

His eyes widened behind his glasses.

“I get to do it?”

Harry regarded him with a tiny smirk.

“I think it’s time you had a more active role, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Oh, _yes!_ ”

He would even go so far as to say that he _emphatically_ agreed with this statement, and greedily accepted the offered device.

“I’ll be on the look-out,” Harry said, his eyes soft, and returned to the corner to have a better view of possible exits and entrances. “Be quick about it.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

Eggsy slipped into the office and left the door ajar so he would be able to hear if Harry encountered any trouble.

*

When the two security guards stepped around a far-off corner, Harry was entirely unsurprised. They spotted him instantly and quickened their pace, their appearance for all intent and purposes threatening, but really no match for him at all. If it came to a fight that was, which Harry hoped it didn’t.

“Hey,” one of them bellowed. “You!”

Harry relaxed his posture in the way he knew seemed agreeable and just the right amount of innocent to be believable. He took a couple of steps toward them, so they wouldn’t be able to observe the branched-off corridor, nor see Eggsy come out of a previously locked office.

“Ah, hello.”

“What are you doing here?”

Suddenly Merlin’s voice came over the comm, offering him everything he needed to fabricate a suitable lie.

“ _There’s an office party five floors above you._ ”

“We’re attending the party upstairs, but, well, it’s quite crowded, isn’t it,” he dropped his voice and smiled in practised embarrassment, “see, my partner and I were just looking for a quiet corner.”

The guards exchanged a sceptical look.

“And where exactly is that partner of yours?”

“Ah, well, he had to pop off to the bathroom.”

One of the guards sighed.

“Sir, this floor is off-limits, if you would please return to your party.”

Harry nodded readily.

“I’m terribly sorry about that.”

*

Just as Eggsy was done with his rather simple task, he heard the initial shout of the security guard. Cursing colourfully under his breath, he pocketed the flash drive and quietly sneaked out of the office, closing the door as gently as he could.

And then Harry started lying to the guards.

As stories went, this was a good one, he had to admit. Since the cameras were still disabled the guards would have nothing to go on but their faces should somebody detect their tinkering come morning. But they wouldn’t, because Merlin was a tech whiz and knew what he was doing.

“Ah, well, he had to pop off to the bathroom.”

Taking his cue, Eggsy stepped silently into the bathroom that was conveniently located across the office he had just broken into, flushed a random toilet to add sound effects to their story, washed his hands and went to join Harry.

It was getting easier to fake emotions, he realised, and was quite pleased with himself that he managed to look taken-aback when he rounded the corner and saw the guards.

“Uh..”

“There you are, darling,” Harry greeted him, and Eggsy’s mouth went dry at the endearment that seemed to slip so easily out of Harry’s mouth. “We seem to have stepped out on the wrong floor, the lounge you told me about has to be further down.”

His heart was not supposed to skip a beat because of a fake pet name. Get a fucking grip, Unwin.

He stepped closer to Harry, quickly shooting him a faux-puzzled look, before turning to the guards with a slight frown.

“I could have sworn Stacy said it was on _this_ floor.”

“Maybe she was pulling your leg again.”

“Sirs,” interjected one of the guards awkwardly.

“Ah, yes, we’d better be off, we’re awfully sorry for our mistake.”

Eggsy could probably listen to Harry spout polite phrases for hours on end. It really shouldn’t be such a turn-on.

The guards just waved them on, and Eggsy could feel their stares at the back of his neck, even as Harry put an arm around his waist and led him to the elevators. He peeked over his shoulder once, because no one would just be calmly strolling down a corridor after having encountered security like that, then leaned in and pretended to whisper something into Harry’s ear with a grin. To his utter delight, Harry played along and peeked at the guards, too, making it look like they were gossiping about them. Eggsy could really get used to this job.

They reached the elevators arm in arm, pressed the button pointing down and settled in to wait.

Eggsy didn’t know what possessed him to take their acting a notch further, but as soon as the idea popped into his head, he was unable to stop himself.

He leaned in, tugged Harry down by his tie and pressed their lips together.

There was a brief moment of surprise before Harry yielded to his touch, moving his body to accommodate him, angling his head to the side so their glasses stopped being in the way so much.

Harry’s lips felt warm and soft against his own, and he lost track of the world as blood rushed loudly in his ears and his heart started beating a hasty tattoo against his ribcage—this was it, this was what he wanted. He stumbled a little closer still, steadying himself against Harry’s hip, and pressed upward into the kiss, on his tiptoes, needed to get closer, needed to touch this man from head to toe--

And then the elevator arrived with a _ping_ , and Eggsy was already aching inside, because this moment had been too short, too short--

But Harry just pushed him backwards into the cabin, not once letting go, until Eggsy’s back hit the opposite wall with a gentle thud, and they were still kissing, and Harry nipped at his bottom lip and all he could do was hang on and listen to Merlin’s exasperated “ _For the love of God_ ” over the comm.

Harry leaned back and pushed the button for the lobby, giving Eggsy a moment to gulp in some much needed air, before diving back in, and kissing him open-mouthed and wet, making his head spin as a whirlwind of sensations washed through him. Eggsy eagerly responded and unashamedly sucked Harry’s tongue into his mouth, trailing his hands upward and burying them in Harry’s locks, dragging him ever closer.

Too soon there was another _ping_ and the elevator stopped. But when the doors slid open they just revealed another office floor and two young women who had worked past office hours.

They broke apart and all Eggsy could do was stare at them, flushed, his eyes glazed over and out of breath—the women looked shocked, then one of them started to giggle, while the other just stared at them in embarrassment.

“Err, we’ll take the next one.”

And Harry—God, Harry, so beautiful with his cheeks stained pink and his locks in disarray—shot them a quick, polite smile.

“We really appreciate that, thank you.”

Before the door was even fully closed Eggsy leaned forward and mouthed at Harry’s jaw, nipping playfully to regain his attention, which he received, _promptly_.

If he had thought he’d been ravaged before, he was clearly mistaken—this time Harry pulled out all the stops, cupping his face with both hands, his thumbs caressing Eggsy’s cheekbones in circular motions as he closed the gap between them and licked into his mouth with a confidence that made Eggsy’s knees grow weak.

He groaned, ignoring the outburst of “ _Oh, for crying out loud..._ ” over the comm, and simply melted into Harry’s touch, letting his legs fall apart as Harry sneaked his thigh between them. There was no climbing out of the rabbit hole, Eggsy thought as he clung to Harry like a drowning man. He would never be able to give this up.

They finally reached the ground floor and reluctantly stopped kissing, their hands lingering on each other’s bodies.

“We should probably return the flash drive to Merlin,” Eggsy panted, his voice rough.

“ _Yes, please, so I can put this mission behind me._ ”

Harry smirked and pushed his glasses back into place.

“Probably.”

God, the man looked beautiful—Eggsy couldn’t wait to peel him out of his bespoke suit.

“But then.. after?”

Harry nodded, his pupils blown wide, making Eggsy shiver in anticipation.

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed to the unspoken promise in Harry’s eyes and pushed himself off the wall, following the other man out of the elevator, “after.”


End file.
